Channel No 5
by Sexual Rush
Summary: Rouge es una modelo que trabaja para la compañía de Knuckles y su esposo Miles. En ese transcurso pasan cosas que jamas le habían pasado en su vida, conocer a un pervertido fotógrafo es un ejemplo de ello! Obvio que habrá mucho Shadouge, dejen review demostrando que si hay Fans de Shadouge! De anónimo o no dejen su comentario o critica!


Gracias por darle clic a este fic, Shadouge. Mis planes es, demostrar que los fans Shadouge ¡SI EXISTEN! Por favor deja tu review, para saber que me apoyas y si te gusto el primer Long-fic Shadouge que hago, no soy nueva en el fandom y tampoco en la pareja, ¡pero me encanta! T por el momento.

#Capitulo 1: Comienzo.

Era una noche nublada, pero agradable. Una murciélago viajaba en una gran limusina de color blanco, dirigiéndose a, lo que seria, la pasarela de esta noche. Se le había hecho tarde y había demasiado tráfico, lo cual es obvio que le costara trabajo cambiarse, y su manager estará furioso, será una noche estresante.

Cuando llego, dio gracias al chofer de manera sarcástica por haber hecho que llegara tarde, y entro por la puerta trasera. Encontrándose muchas chicas, delgadas, altas, algunas morenas y otras blancas. Sonrió al ver a su mejor amiga en aquel solitario y frustrante lugar que es el del modelaje, aunque ella lo quiso desde un principio pero no sabia lo difícil que seria dejar de comer lo que tanto amaba. Pero ella prefirió las recompensas de aquel fashionista sentimiento; las joyas.

Rouge saludo a su mejor amiga, Blaze the Cat o conocida como ''Antonelle'' un apodo de su modista asignado. Rouge dejo su nombre ya que originalmente Rouge es rojo, así que no hay problema.

-¡Hola Antonelle!

Rouge dejo su bolso al lado de su tocador con unos grandes focos alrededor, facilitando su maquillaje. Se sentó y miro su rostro, parecía que lo habían esculpido las diosas, su piel algo bronceada y cabello blanco, grandes y expresivos ojos verdes y grandes pestañas, labios grandes y cuerpo deseable a comparación de sus compañeras delgadas.

-¿Quién es la chica más guapa de todo este evento?

De la nada, apareció una eriza de color rosa, que también era amiga de Rouge solo que algo fastidiosa. Hermana del héroe azul más conocido en el mundo; Amy Rose se volvió exitosa de tan solo apoyar y cuidar a su hermano. Amy no es modelo, es periodista, que ahora esta trabajando dando noticias del gran evento de moda, hecho por la revista Vogue.

La murciélago solo rodó los ojos y se ruborizo, Amy le lanzaba muchas adulaciones últimamente, se levanto y fue con el modista para que le asignara lo que se iba a poner esa noche.

-Señorita Rouge, tan hermosa como siempre, que Antonelle te diga lo que te pondrás hoy, ¡lucirás DI-VI-NA!

El hombre de hombría dudosa señalo hacia su amiga felina de color lila y grandes ojos miel, que te decían cual era la personalidad de la felina. Rouge fue de nuevo con Blaze y esta estaba escogiendo lo que utilizaría la murciélago.

-Creo que con este vestido lucirás encantadora, hay amiga. ¡Como haces para verte hermosa con cualquier cosa que te pones!

Blaze inflo las mejillas burlonamente haciendo reír a la chica.

-No lo se, pero gracias. Es un hermoso vestido… ¿Quién es el diseñador?

Pregunto Rouge dudosa al ver el vestido corto de color negro que dejaba ver un poco su pierna izquierda, y su escote estaba adornado con piedras de color oro.

-Un tal… Knuckles the Equidna, es buen diseñador y muy apuesto, solo que el si es gay.

Blaze fue por una revista, donde había una sección de este equidna, donde estaba su biografía.

Rouge le pareció muy atractivo, pero tenia un esposo llamado Miles Prower*, ambos se habían casado hace no 5 años lo máximo.

-Que desperdicio de hombre, tan guapo y salio gay.

La murciélago dijo burlona, haciendo reír a Blaze y esta se sobresalto. Comenzó a empujar a la chica hacia los vestidores.

-¡Vamos Rouge! Que después de ti sigo yo.

La felina eligió un vestido rojo muy pegado al cuerpo, y lo acompañaría con un saco negro y unos tacos del mismo.

En menos de 1 minuto, Rouge salio del vestidor y comenzó a buscar unos tacos, que combinaran con el vestido. Eligio unos de color oro.

Blaze se asombro, ¡lucia perfecta con aquel vestido negro!

-Dios Rouge que sexy luces, salte de ahí que es mi turno. Maquíllate rápido, que ya casi es tu turno.

Rouge se volvió a sentar en su tocador iluminado y comenzó a maquillarse con algo sencillo, algo que se viese natural, al terminar fue con el modista y este sonrío.

-Como te dije Rouge, luces divina, ese vestido te que favorece la figura. Sal y hazte de las tuyas, ¡impáctalos!

La murciélago salio al oír la colección de la vestimenta que llevaba puesta, la pasarela estaba totalmente iluminada por las luces de las cámaras, era un momento épico e inigualable. Ella era el centro de atención ahora el la colección del equidna rojo ''Together'' la cual ella, Blaze y otras lucían los diseños de Knuckles the Equidna.

Poso para las cámaras al llegar al borde del gran puente disfrazado de seda blanca. Se sentía feliz y hermosa –más- y en uno de esos camarógrafos, estaba un erizo negro que lucia muy serio pero seguía sacando fotografías. Le pareció de verdad atractivo, pero tuvo que irse de regreso hacia los vestidores, donde la esperaba su amiga Blaze.

-Suerte Antonelle.

Un hilo de voz salio de la boca de la murciélago haciendo reír a su amiga. Blaze salio con una sonrisa triunfal…

Rouge llego y se sentó al lado de su amiga Amy, asustándola un poco.

-¿Cómo te fue belleza?

La eriza la abrazo, y Rouge solo rió.

-Pues muy bien, vi a un sexy erizo camarógrafo.

-Cochinota, ya vas a coquetearle. Esta muy pequeña para andar de novia, que tal si te embaraza, ¡ya no podrás ser modelo!

Amy parecía histérica y seguía hablando sin parar. Rouge rodó los ojos.

-Amy, ni siquiera se su nombre. ¡Y ya estas diciendo que me voy a embarazar!

Rouge trataba de calmar a la eriza y esta solo comenzó a reírse.

-Solo juego, ¿quieres que te lo consiga?

La eriza le miro pícaramente, y consiguió un sonrojo de Rouge.

-¡AMY!

Rouge parecía un tomate y la eriza comenzó a reír descaradamente.

-Bromeo, pero enserio no tienes ni idea de quien podría ser, o como era…

Amy parecía pensativa y curiosa de saber quien era este tipo que había visto su amiga murciélago, de repente sale de la nada Blaze espantando a ambas chicas.

-Hola Blaze, ¿Cómo te fue guapura?

Pregunto Amy sentándose en las piernas de Rouge, Blaze frunció el ceño.

-He tenido mejores noches, un erizo idiota de negro me grito fea, como si el… bueno si era atractivo pero… ¡me sentí mal y le pare mi dedo medio!

Blaze se dirigió a los vestidores a cambiarse ropa cómoda.

-Haber si no te expulsan.

Rouge contesto preocupada.

-Mejor, así me puedo largar a un lugar donde digan que soy hermosa por mis sentimientos y no por lo exterior.

Blaze parecía frustrada y salio con unos pantalones pijama y una blusa que decía ''I love Rock & Roll''.

-Me voy, nos vemos chicas. Iré a espiar a mi amorcito.

La felina beso la mejillas de ambas chicas y salio del lugar hacia su limusina de color negro.

-¿Ya nos podremos ir?

-Yo creo que si, a Blaze le valió tres hectáreas de verg…

La eriza fue interrumpida por el modista que parecía un poco preocupado, Rouge le miro.

-Mmm… ¿ya nos podemos retirar?

El modista la miro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Si! Rouge, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

El tipo se hincó ante ella y Rouge le miro confundida.

-C-claro, ¿Qué necesita?

-Necesito una modelo que pose para una revista… masculina.

Rouge abrió los ojos sorprendida y se sonrojo de más.

-Pero…

-Vamos Rouge, solo unas fotos que ayudaran a todos nosotros. El fotógrafo nos ayudara a subir de categoría.

El ''hombre'' siguió rogando hincado frente a la chica.

-N-no se…

Bueno, creo que quedo largo… ¡nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo! Dejen review!

~~CuttieDoll.


End file.
